A Heartbeat Later
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: tag to episode 1x18, Into The Dark. Michael and Nikita head back to her place. my take on her being hit by the car.


_**AN: first Nikita fic I'm trying. I loved how affectionate our fave soulmates seemed in episode 1x18. To me Shane West's personality really came through to show a softer side of Michael. and well, there was not enough to that hugging scene after the car accident. So this is my extension to that awesome episode.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"If it were me, out there in trouble, would you give up?"<em>

_He remembered when Nikita walked into the apartment Owen was using to find Michael there. And how she walked into his arms and both felt relief. If he was honest with himself, he had loved Nikita for years and now that he knew the truth behind his family's deaths...he still missed Elizabeth and Hailey and always will but he slowly let the grief go. And he now understood where Nikita came from on wanting to take Percy down._

_So there she was in his arms but he pulled back when she gasped in pain. She wouldn't tell him exactly what Owen did to hurt her but he knew the bruises had to be sore. But then they had to fight him and the guardian and he had to wait to confront her until they returned home._

And that's how he found himself back in Montreal in Nikita's house; only without his gun pointed at her this time. No, now he had the first aide kit laid out, ice packs, and the bed set up. Michael was in no way a romantic much but he did love Nikita and he didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to see you. And to make sure you were ok, I know you're still hurt, Nikita."

"I'm fine, thank you." But she hid the wince as she slid her coat off. The bruises she got from bouncing off the car and then being thrown into a table still kind of hurt. "I've been taking care of myself for three years, and for the years before Division."

"I know that, you're the strongest person I know." He felt cheesy repeating that back to her but it was true. "We've been taking care of and patching ourselves up for as long as we can remember, but this time..." He stood in front of her, gently holding her arms. "Let me take care of you."

Nikita sighed and looked at Michael for a long moment. After all this time of wanting to be together, and the last few days she spent chasing Owen, it actually felt good to be in Michael's arms. "So what did you have in mind?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. They did get interrupted that one morning...

He copied the look and smirked. "That will be for later, trust me. But for now, we're going to ice those injuries of yours. Slip your shirt off."

She hesitated, not quite used to this from him yet. She didn't want the moment broken by Division again so she did as told and hissed in pain.

Michael cringed as Nikita's arms and torso were reveled. On top of her tanned skin were dark large bruises, some spreading across her body, some scattered. He led her towards their small bed and started tending to her wounds.

* * *

><p>After icing the worst of the bruises on her ribs and back, the couple lay under the blankets enjoying the rare quiet moment. "Sleep, Nikita," Michael told her.<p>

"I'm not tired," she mumbled through a weary smile.

"Oh really?" He kissed her then for a few moments before pulling back and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Close your eyes, I'll still be here."

"Michael, Do you mean that? Are you really going to help Alex and I kill Percy?" She'd never been as vulnerable since Daniel died but they were both realizing the tough exteriors were just a cover. But still, the mission wasn't forgotten.

"Yes we will. But for now we just rest. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then go to sleep."

And with that the rogue agent snuggled into her lover's chest carefully and drifted off to slumber. Michael stayed awake for awhile, just keeping watch. Occasionally he soothed her if she was restless as he moved to roll over. Finally settling on his side with Nikita tucked against him, he too slept and relaxed for the first time in so long.

Whatever happened with the black boxes or Percy and Division could wait.****

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Inspired by The Script's "this is love" and my friend Heather thought of the title. also I hope it's not too ooc. I hope you all enjoyed this small story.<br>Thank you._  
><strong>


End file.
